


Written in the Stars

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: She had initiated the kiss. And she had done it without thorough calculation and data collection.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 158





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this amazing art](https://kuurankaiho.tumblr.com/post/624435517277241344/hordakentrapta-colored-im-happy-to-notice-i-can) by Kuurankaiho.

She had initiated the kiss. And she had done it without thorough calculation and data collection.

Of course she had thought about it many, _many_ times. Calculating the risks, analyzing the acquired data, theorizing the possible results, but that had been in different scenarios. It had been in his lab - which she had begun to see as their lab - or when he came to rescue her at Beast Island (though she had known the chances of that were only 13,65%). She'd even found the time to calculate the possible effects of a kiss after she'd found him again with no memory, except what the crystal had reminded him of.

But she hadn't even begun to contemplate a kiss after Prime had been expelled from Hordak's body by She-Ra. To be frank there had been 64,1% risk of Prime destroying Etheria and all of them with it, and a 31,5% risk of She-Ra defeating Prime and killing Hordak's body along with him. All this had occupied her mind as she was held by Prime in Hordak's body.

She never imagined that the 4,4% chance that Hordak survived would be the final result and therefore kissing him hadn't been taken into account.

It wasn't like she wasn't a spontaneous person. Most people called her recklessly impulsive because she often followed the ideas her mind came up with. But these impulses were always founded in data.

The kiss was not. She had simply lifted herself with her hair to look at him face to face and leaned in to connect her mouth with his.

But Hordak wasn't responding to the press of her lips against his nearly nonexistent ones. It appeared he wasn't experiencing the same intense feeling of wonderful fluttering she felt in her stomach and chest, created by the kiss. He was tense, his arms stiffly held away from her body and when she opened her eyes, she saw the sheer shock in his green orbs.

He was clearly distressed by it.

She pulled away from him, embarrassed by her action. This was just another proof of her incompetence in social relations. All the signs she had seen of his romantic interest in her had been misinterpreted by her brilliant brain that knew everything about technology, but nothing about other people. He didn't have any interest in her beyond that of a friend and lab partner. She could accept that, but now she may have ruined it with her ridiculous behavior. Another friendship destroyed.

A tendril of hair was quick to reach for her mask as the rest of her hair lowered her down to the ground, but a large clawed hand stopped her from covering her face.

Hordak dropped to his knees before her, slid his hand from her mask to her neck and crushed his lips to hers. He half-groaned, half-sobbed against her, closing his eyes, and held onto her as if she was his lifeline. His free hand reached around her waist to pull her closer and she eagerly let him, finding herself merciless to his exquisite assault. Had she known it would be like this, she would've kissed him long ago.

Her mind was reeling. For once she found herself not thinking about data or tech and not even keeping control of her hair; no thoughts occupied her mind, except the simple notions about how his lips felt as they slanted over hers and how gentle he was with her, although he could crush her with his strength. He was so large compared to her, yet held her so tenderly.

None of them were experienced with kissing and their movements were clumsy and experimental, but similar to everything else they quickly became in sync with each other and found a rhythm that fit them both. When his tongue began to seek more than just her lips, she moaned her approval, allowing him entrance. She'd never enjoyed having things in her mouth, which was why she preferred tiny food, but the delicious sensations created as his tongue massaged hers own were too pleasurable to ignore.

Her lower abdomen felt heated, the fluttering deepening there and settling between her legs. She was drowning, struggling for breath and yet fearing losing this electricity between them.

Finally, she gripped him, pulling him away long enough for her to catch her breath, but not allowing him to stop - not stopping, never stopping. To her relief he understood; he continued his kisses along her jawline and down her neck where her pulse was throbbing under the thin skin. He sucked, sending sparks of lust through her body, making her grip him tighter.

She was succumbing to her body's desire, no longer worrying about their different species, her reservations about touching or his possible trauma. They would figure it out, learning as they go.

Regaining enough of her faculties to lead him the way she longed to, she wrapped her hair around his body and, as she lifted his face to meet his mouth with hers again, she pulled him down into the grass until he was lying on top of her, covering her with his large frame.

He whispered words of veneration as he eagerly, desperately, willingly worshiped her body and when they cried out in shared passion under the stars, she knew he was the one to complete her.


End file.
